CrashCarson
---- CrashCarson was an innovator and staff member for Habbo Hotel US. He was most known for hosting the most staff-held events, and has become a highly rated and trusted Staff member amongst the players. It is said that he disappeared from Habbo in October 2009, along with the pervious hotel manager, Loderse, and was covered up on the hotel through a Halloween event where the two went "missing" See here. CrashCarson worked for a game called VMK which was ran out of the same office as Habbo. (VMK is no longer a product of Sulake) The real reason CrashCarson left or was sent away from Habbo still remains a mystery. When former US Hotel manager, CrestHawk was asked by a user about what had happened to Crash, Crest replied "Crash moved onto other things." CrashCarson was never mentioned by CrestHawk or any other staff member except notMiceElf (which was during a chat with mutilpe players on his guestbook) ever again. CrashCarson became a Staff member in mid 2006 and worked in Sulake's US Headquarters in Santa Monica. Crash would DJ for Habbo Radio along with CrestHawk any time it was on. CrashCarson also had his very own broadcast and interview with The Veronicas. During Habbo's 5th Birthday celebration On September 1, 2009, CrashCarson's voice was heard along with Loderse's for the very last time. The Staff of Habbo Hotel US had a 5-hour non-stop radio show to celebrate 5 years of Habbo in the US. The real reason to why CrashCarson left is still undetermined. A rumor is that since the Beta Testing of 2009, Sulake lost most of its money so they had to make drastic cuts to Staff members, and as a result, firing CrashCarson along with Loderse, jandelee, and Squib. Crash's present occupation is still unknown. Updated Information! (Added 9/28/12) An investigation was set out in April 2010 to find the real cause of CrashCarson's absence. Until nearly three years later, the official report on the current status (as of September 28, 2012) of CrashCarson is as followed: : "In October, 2009, Habbo US staff members Loderse, Squib, '''CrashCarson', jandelee, MOD-Cleo, MOD-Lily, MOD-Kitka... (List of fired MODs goes on) ...were laid off by the Sulake Corperation. Due to the major financial difficulties the company has suffered from the current economical crisis at the time, mass lay-offs were only nessecery for the company to be able to survive.'' : ... (Goes on and on about every single Habbo US staff member laid-off due to the financial crisis of 2009)... : (This is the part with CrashCarson) : Next was CrashCarson, which was a very difficult decision for Sulake to make due to his high respect from the players and his fellow workers. The financial department urged the Habbo department to make the cut and Crash was chosen to be fired. He (along with the other mods) would mark the very first victims of the mass lay-offs by Sulake due to their financial crisis. It is rumored that Sulake tried to re-hire him in August, 2012, along with Moiraine, and SmoothCriminal; however, Crash denied the offer for he already has work in which he enjoys and does not plan on leaving. Category:Habbo Staff It is also rumored that he is doing well in the theater production business, which one could argue is more rewarding and interactive than working behind a computer desk for a Finnish media corporation that treats its workers just as worse as Wal-Mart.Category:Former Habbo Staff